<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one's company, two's a crowd, three's a party by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078221">one's company, two's a crowd, three's a party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais'>sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm not sorry to say this but Elias is Very Easy, Jonah as a soft spot for soft things that he just collects in every life, Jonah!Elias, Lingerie, M/M, Mordechai!Peter, he's not as sneaky as he thinks he is, i lovingly call them the old man club, old men being soft and spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why he had insisted on only having their meetings over phone, email, or, Eye forbid, letter.</p><p>However, Peter in port and Simon just happening to drop in makes it a lot harder to hide the fact that his new body is a thirty something year old "twink", as Simon puts it the moment he barges into his Institute office and takes a good look at him.</p><p>Needless to say neither of them are too happy that for the last ten years Jonah (now Elias) has been running around with quite the body and decided that informing his on/off lovers about this was not high on his to-do list.</p><p>-</p><p>Basically the Peter/Elias/Simon smut fic no one asked for but I provided.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Simon Fairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one's company, two's a crowd, three's a party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>((This was not supposed to be 1700 words. This was supposed to be like five hundred. What have I done. ))</p><p>This was brought to you by the fact that it was 2am and Shots by LMFAO came on and I had the idea of Peter/Elias/Simon.</p><p>It's now 5am. </p><p>This was also brought to you by my "Old Man Club" playlist I made for them that currently only has Shots and Hotel Room Service. </p><p>I have about ten regrets right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I would like you both to note that I despise you equally. You both-ah!”</p><p> </p><p>The larger of the three men chucked as a lithe body fell into his lap, moving strong arms quickly to trap the blonde before he could do something horrendous, like leave his lap. Across from Peter Lukas, Simon Fairchild grinned at the sailor, cane coming up to tap lightly at one pale leg. </p><p> </p><p>Said leg was wrapped tightly in gold lace, in what appeared to be a full lace bodysuit the Heart was wearing. It was hard to tell what else Jonah was wearing, with his waist coat and shirt still on, but given the twitching in Peter’s hands, that soon wouldn’t be a problem.</p><p> </p><p>Their Jonah did like to wear such pretty things. It had been a known fact between them since their relationship had started, some centuries ago. </p><p> </p><p>Simon said as much and it got him a sharp glare from one set of human eyes and several disembodied ones. With a flutter of two hands, they were swept away into Void and Fog, Jonah’s huff of annoyance following their departure. It was just enough of a distraction for Peter to slip the last button of the black and green waistcoat free from the hole. Simon grinned something sharp over Jonah's shoulder as he reached out with one hand to run his icy fingers through soft blonde locks, gripping harshly to have the younger of them rise into his grasp. Jonah’s gasp turned into a yelp as Peter swiftly divested him of vest and shirt, the Lonely avatar not caring that the shirt was still buttoned and that those buttons flew across the room. Shivering at the sudden coldness of the room (caused almost entirely by the Vast and the Lonely), Elias yelped when he noticed the tattered remains of his shirt on the black bedspread of the hotel’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Brutes! S-ah!-op ruining my cloth-hah-es!” His complaints were ignored as the attention of the two other men were drawn toward his chest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay so yes. As Jonah, he liked the tightness of a corset or waist trainer, the feel of soft silks and satins on his skin on those nights when neither Simon or Mordechai were with him. As James Wright, it was long soft dressing gowns that may or may not have had soft faux fur sleeve edges. And as Elias Bouchard, he had discovered a whole world of lace bodysuits and boneless corsets. They were for him and while yes, he had the fantasy of either man (preferably both) finding him wrapped up in racey lounge wear more times than he could count, he wanted it to be on his terms (he wanted everything to be on his terms, it was part of being with the Eye, but with these two men, he was learning that nothing would go his way if they had a say in it). A nice seduction of wine and words, fire crackling in the living room of their large house away from the heavy city traffic.</p><p> </p><p>Not when both men dropped in out of the blue and met ‘Elias’ for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>Peter might not know what a twink was but Simon was a dead man for calling him that after this.</p><p> </p><p>For now, he shot a lace covered foot out at the Vast avatar and received a chuckle in return as it was grabbed and harshly rubbed with a bony thumb. He couldn’t stop the moan that was drawn out of him by the pressure. Behind him, Peter was laughing lowly, no doubt at the pout the younger man was sporting.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly Jonah. Hiding things like this from us.” Elias felt his eyes widen at the feeling of Simon’s sleek cane tapping against his inner thigh. He tried to tug his foot free but the other man had a tight grip on him. He moaned when the hand began to knead into his calf.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I for one think it’s like breathing for him by now. Always a creature of Knowing but never sharing. Though I’m just sad about all the years we wasted. Tell me, Jonah, what was it for James?”</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head sharply, Elias looked at Peter in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes. We know all about your little outfits as Jonah. I caught a few nights of you in that little pale grey number. I recall Simon once mentioning a rose coordinate you had. Would have loved to have seen that one in the flesh. Though you blush much darker than a rose.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was rose! I, for sure, thought you weren’t listening after I told you I caught Jonah arse up wearing your jacket and my waist coat.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p> </p><p>“It seems our beloved Heart forgot that he’s not the only one who can see things while remaining hidden. Your manor was quite...vast, my dear, with plenty of hollow, Empty rooms. Should have really checked up on the history of that house before moving in. Now, now, none of that.” With every second of realization raising Jonah’s hackles, Simon made quick work of parting quivering thighs with a few taps of his cane. When they were shyly parted by an embarrassed Jonah (oh wasn’t that a treat!), that embarrassment quickly faded away into lustful indigence as one of Peter’s large hands came to heavily rest on the seam of the one piece corset-like body suit. As Simon leaned forward to run a finger up the seam from rear to crotch, Elias felt his hips thrust up to meet the sensations racing through him. Groaning at feeling, he twisted in Peter’s hold, body unsure if it wanted to stay or leave. </p><p> </p><p>And when cold fingers (whose he didn’t know, but in their arms, it didn’t matter) gently pushed the sleek black material to the side, Elias felt himself teeter just so into the welcoming embrace of his Void and Isolation. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“You truly look radiant like that, Jonah. I do say blonde and young suits you very well.” Snarling at the man kneeling up in front of him, Elias could say nothing as Peter lowered him down again, sheathing himself in one drop. One of Simon’s hands swept softly over his tear stained face as the other moved in time with Peter’s thrusts. Beneath them, Peter’s face was pressed against Elias’s spine, alternating between gentle kisses and sharp nips. His beard would certainly leave a burn, but Elias was too far gone to care.</p><p> </p><p>In the part of his well organized mind, the small, emotionally normal part of him was overjoyed at having these two with him. To be honest, they could have just been having afternoon tea together instead of giving into carnal desires and Jonah Magnus would have been happy. In this bed were the only two people who had been with him the whole way, from before he became the Heart. That small part of him wonders if they will still be with him after The Watcher’s Crown is finished. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he strains his neck up to accept another kiss from Simon. The hand that isn’t holding onto the Vast avatar is wrapped with Peter’s, grasping harshly at his waist. His left leg, still clad in the gold lace, is laying over Simon’s shoulder, toes pointed upward as his body bounces back and forth, up and down, between the men that surrounded him. </p><p> </p><p>In their moments of joint coupling (“it’s called a threesome Jonah”), Elias knows that Peter is most comfortable without his and Simon’s stares, something about the feeling of knowing but not seeing your partner that feeds the Lonely, and he also knows that Simon craves that moment when he loses himself to the oblivion of his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>In that blissful moment, he is both absent from seeing one partner and helplessly falling into the void like stare of the other. </p><p> </p><p>Gasping out his lovers’ names, both of Elias’s hands snap out to push themselves to grey and black hair, his voice echoing loudly in the large hotel room. A grunt and a huffed chuckle followed and as his eyes slipped closed, a thousand opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, not now.”</p><p> </p><p>In their afterglow, a mix of fog and void encompassed the hotel room, making sure that only their eyes got to view their Jonah this way.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I still hate you both, just in case you somehow got it in your heads that I changed my mind. Just because the sex was - Peter I’m still missing one button, find it quickly my patience is running thin - amazing, doesn’t mean I’m over the two of you just barging into the Institute like you own the place.” From his place on the right side of the large bed, Simon smiled brightly up at Elias, who was shrugging on Simon’s dress shirt. The Vast avatar refrained from telling the Heart that given that...hm, better not go there. “I also don’t appreciate being treated like a common sack of potatoes, so make sure that never happens again.” </p><p> </p><p>As Elias turned away from Simon to face the large mirror that Simon was incredibly sad he hadn’t noticed before, Simon’s grin got a bit sly as he raised his cane to tap at the reason he had suggested Peter carry Jonah like so. Both of them were incredibly weak to a good ass, and Jonah always had one, no matter the body.</p><p> </p><p>“I for one wasn’t complaining, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you were gawking at my ass! And stop tapping me with that cane!” Behind them, Peter was trying and failing to hide his lustful gaze at the ass in question, especially when Simon tapped it a little bit harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, I can tap it a lot harder if you would like. I think Peter is up to go another round too. What’s a little more fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fairchild!” Rolling away from the enraged blonde, Simon kicked the nearest pillow at Peter, who swatted it away while raising his eyebrows quickly at a fuming Elias. </p><p> </p><p>“If Simon’s offering what I think he’s offering, I’m more than willing-” Peter stumbled back, accidentally dropping the missing button, when the full force of Elias’s glare turned onto him, about a dozen of fully opened Eyes staring at him as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Out! Both of you out! I want you gone and I want another divorce!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I sorry? No. Do I regret this? Slightly. However my motto in life is 'yolo' so here we are.  </p><p>Also don't ask how this turned from spicy-crack to spicy-serious back to spicy-crack...I'm just as confused as you are. </p><p>Idk if you want to see more of them lmk...this was kind of fun to write...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>